


Phan: A Slow Day

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Phan
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: Phil loves when Dan has slow days.





	Phan: A Slow Day

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching them play MarioKart 8 and this happened for no reason. It's just pure fluff. xoxo

Dan has fast days. Believe him. He has days where he doesn’t ever stop working on what he’s working on, or doing whatever he’s doing.  
Then again, Dan has slow days, too. And those days Phil thinks he enjoys the most.  
“Phil,” Dan says, without warning, and Phil turns from his spot on the couch to see a completely worn out roommate looking as if he’s just woken up, though Phil knows that’s not the case. “What’re you doing?” Phil doesn’t answer until Dan trudges to the couch and takes the spot to Phil’s right.  
“Playing a game, why?” he replies, and Dan just shrugs and doesn’t seem to be processing anything once his eyes glue to the screen. Phil continues on - it was Dan’s fault that he got sucked into Skyrim, honestly - and Dan shifts.  
“Get the stuff in the chest,” Dan mumbles, almost incoherently, and Phil quirks an eyebrow.  
“What chest?”  
“The one in the corner.”  
“I’ve already gotten that one.” Dan hums and Phil continues to play on, at least until he dies.  
“You suck,” Dan huffs, and moves so his head rests on Phil’s shoulder comfortably. “What difficulty are you on?”  
“The easiest, I always play the easiest,” Phil says, and Dan lets out a half-hearted chuckle.  
“You died on the easiest setting.” He laughs again and Phil frowns. “Okay, I‘m sorry. Use your shout things next time.” Dan doesn’t remove himself from where he’s rested and Phil visibly tenses until he realises Dan isn’t moving any time soon, and he has to relax in order to play.  
“Dan,” Phil says, hoping to garner some wisdom from his friend. He’s earned no response. “Dan. Dan?” He tilts to look and Dan is lain there, eyes closed with his head resting peacefully on Phil’s shoulder, asleep. Dan’s entire body lay limp against Phil’s side and his breathing is even. “Dan, are you asleep?”  
“I’m trying,” Dan responds with a frown and a grunt. “Shut up and play your game.” Phil looks down at his hands and can’t quite hold the controller correctly.  
“Dan, I can’t, you’re squishing me.” Dan reaches and grabs the controller, tossing it to the side.  
“Then just turn it off and sleep, Jesus.” Phil looks back and forth between Dan and the controller.  
The game suddenly doesn’t seem as important anymore.  
Phil, carefully, saves the game, turns off the console and TV, and settles into the couch to close his eyes. With Dan right next to him, close and warm, it doesn’t take long for him to fall asleep, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell about domesticity at me on Twitter @ kingofhearts709 xoxo


End file.
